theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy Forrester
Ivy Forrester is the daughter of John Forrester portrayed by Ashleigh Brewer. Storylines Working for Forrester Ivy Forrester is the niece of Eric Forrester and younger daughter of John Forrester. After the firing of Wyatt Spencer and his mom, Quinn Fuller, Eric and Rick Forrester asked Ivy to work for the HFTF jewelry line. She was uncertain because her company is in Australia and she has to keep running it. Eric suggested she go back and forth but she still needed somebody to help her along with the jewelry line. Hope Logan and Liam Spencer automatically thought of Wyatt. They asked Wyatt to rejoin Forrester Creations in which he gladly accepted. Wyatt and Ivy started working on the jewelry line. Wyatt and Ivy bonded well and Wyatt showed Ivy the Hope For the Future Diamond. Ivy was amazed and was told about Ricardo giving it to Wyatt. Liam came in and Wyatt said he had to show Hope the piece for the line. Ivy asked Liam to shoot a video on Ivy's tablet for her mom showing her Forrester Creations. Wyatt showed Hope the piece and she was amazed. Ivy filmed the balcony of Forrester and caught Hope and Wyatt hugging on her tablet after they had broken up and Hope went back to Liam. Alexandria Forrester told her cousin Ivy that it's nice to have somebody her age around. Aly said Ivy needs to get a boyfriend. Ivy said Oliver Jones seems nice and Aly got defensive telling her he's her first boyfriend. Aly brought up Ivy working with Wyatt for the HFTF line. Ivy said she hopes Hope's not just stringing the Spencer brothers along and she thinks Hope's a lot like her mother, Brooke Logan. Aly claimed she's not and Ivy showed her the video and told her about the diamond. Aly doubted if Hope would accept the diamond. Liam had a fit about it to Hope and demanded she give it back. Wyatt was holding a live press conference and Hope was nervous up on stage. After a while she decided to accept it. Liam got upset and stormed off afterwards. Ivy talked to liam and agreed that she shouldn't have accepted a diamond from another man. Liam convinced Hope to give Wyatt back the diamond and only use it for the line. Peril in Paris Wyatt agreed on going to Paris, France to have a photo shoot with Hope and the Hope For The Future Diamond. Hope and Liam planned to get married there. Ivy told Aly she couldn't go because she doesn't have her work permit yet. Pamela Douglas told her her work permit came in and she can go to Paris and she had Liam have his father, Bill Spencer Jr.'s, assistant Alison Montgomery book her another ticket. Wyatt called his mother, Quinn Fuller, and informed her about Hope wanting Liam to meet her at the Eiffel Tower which Quinn decided to leave for Paris to stop the wedding. Quinn disguised herself and followed Liam to the airport. She sat behind Liam in the plane when Ivy sat next to Liam, who just got her work permit to go to Paris. Quinn noticed the attraction between Ivy and Liam and overheard them talking about her. When they arrived in Paris, Liam and Ivy took a taxi in heavy traffic. Quinn hijacked somebody's moped and drove after them. Ivy sat up on a ledge to take a picture of Liam when he gets to Hope. Quinn tapped Ivy and she fell back and plunged into the river. Ivy yelled and Liam stopped to help her, but she insisted he goes meet Hope. Instead, Liam jumps into the river and pulls Ivy to safety after which she thanked him and told him to get to Hope. However, he ends up returning to Los Angeles without Hope, who went off to Monte Carlo and married Wyatt after Liam didn't show up. He confides in Ivy his sadness over now having Hope as his sister-in-law. Ivy feels terrible for Liam and gives him a peck on the cheek. Romance with Liam and Rivalry with Hope. At Hope and Wyatt's wedding party, Aly and Ivy convinced Liam to tell Hope he was there. Aly and Ivy distracted Wyatt with a bunch of questions about the wedding ceremony while Liam told Hope the dilemma in her bedroom. Wyatt decided to go see his wife soon after and realized the situation. Hope was teary but stayed faithful to Wyatt when Wyatt put the wedding rings on her. Aly began to notice that Ivy likes Liam. Ivy informed Aly she was thinking of inviting Liam to they party at Bikini Bar. Ivy asked Liam to go and he agreed wanting some fun. Ivy kissed Liam. Aly wanted to hear everything that happened between Liam and Ivy from Ivy. Hope eavesdropped hearing about the party and the kiss. Hope made herself present and Aly left. Ivy brought up the conversation and Hope claimed she shouldn't date Liam to give him more time. Ivy stated that Hope's married to Wyatt now and she can't have them both. Hope accused Ivy of purposely falling in the Seine. Ivy told Hope that she's a lot like Brooke. Hope got defensive telling her that she's her boss. Ivy said that her uncle hired her because she's talented and a Forrester. Hope's a Logan. Ivy invited Liam to a couple's party at her home, and she and Liam were the only persons not apart of a couple there. At the end, Ivy told Liam how she felt about him. She then opened the door for him to leave and he kissed her. Hope confronted Ivy once more about giving Liam space and she told her that she was helping him get through his heart break. Charlie and Pam came up to the conclusion after watching several camera footage that Quinn was in Paris and she was the one who pushed Ivy into the river purposefully so that he could miss Hope. Ivy held an Australian themed party inviting: Aly and her boyfriend, Oliver Jones, Caroline and Rick Forrester, and Liam hoping to share a moment with him. Everybody was having fun but Liam still had his head wrapped around the whole twist of fate. After everybody left, Ivy feeling guilty apologized to Liam and admit she has feelings for him but it's too soon. Liam kissed Ivy again. Hope was still fretting over this. While Ivy was conversing with Liam in his beach house after Wyatt wanted to move in to Liam's with Hope, Pam and Charlie stopped by. Charlie showed Liam and Ivy footage of Quinn arriving in Paris, stealing a random person's scooter, and pushing Ivy into the Seine. Charlie also dug up Quinn's arrival records from customs. Liam thought this could change everything while Ivy was nervous about her relationship. Whether this is true or not, Ivy told Pam she'd be happy if Liam was to get back with Hope if it makes him happy. Ivy compared Hope to Brooke again. In October 2014, John surprised his brother, Eric, by showing up at Forrester Creations and the two catch up on everything that has happened since last seeing each other. John then asks Eric how Ivy is making out at the company, to which Eric says she is doing wonderful with her jewelry designs. He then lets John know that Ivy has been somewhat showing some interest in a new man, Liam. Ivy is ecstatic to see her father at a gathering at the Forrester mansion. John talks to Liam about his daughter. Later on, Liam and Ivy's relationship goes to the next level when he invites her over to his place for a romantic dinner. Hope, Wyatt, and Ivy were set to have a fashion shoot in Amsterdam. Ivy didn't want to feel like a third wheel and decided to bring Liam along which bothered Hope. Hope and Ivy had words but agreed to keep it civil for the shoot. The four got on the Forrester jet to Amsterdam. They arrived and Ivy was advised to model alongside Hope. Hope agreed but Hope and Liam kept glaring at each other. Ivy confronted Hope to move on as Wyatt confronted Liam. Hope got all bent out of shape that she can't move on fast enough. Hope and Ivy both modeled. Wyatt arranged Ivy and Liam to have a romantic boat tour to help them move on to each other. Hope had a miscarriage and flew away to Milan to be with her mother. Ivy questioned Liam why wasn't Wyatt with her in Milan and Liam said Hope just needs time to proccess all of this. Ivy asked if she wants Liam to help her with this. Liam explained they will always be part of each other's lives but Liam is happy with Ivy. Caroline wanted to talk to Ivy at the Mansion. Caroline explained she's happy she got Rick back but she is still nervous about their relationship. Ivy supported Caroline until she got a call from a friend to check out his/her new apartment. Ivy arrived at the apartments and saw Rick kissing Maya. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Forrester family Category:Current characters